Dash of Love
by Neo-Diamond
Summary: You were trying to draw in my sketchbook, until you notice a certain multicolored pony. You have been friends for a little bit, and today was no different than those other ones. But today you wanted a bit more, since it's been a while since you've felt the touch of another, so you ask her if you can go somewhere, and she takes you to her place for a special something...


_Beginning Notes: This is my first fic here on FanFiction, so I'd love to hear some feedback. It can either be praise or criticism, I take both. This story is mainly of smut, and not meant to be award-winning story telling. This idea came to me in bed(yeah I know), and I felt inclined to write this. Rainbow Dash and everypony here are anthro. It's up to you on whether or not the reader is human, so I made them ambiguous species, to make it more interesting for those who love Dashy, especially myself 3 unless you're female, in that case.. uh... I guess it could work for you too ^^;_

_But fair warning; Rainbow Dash is a little OOC here, just keep that in mind. I was just wanting to write this for fun, and shouldn't be taken too seriously._

_Another thing to note, is that this was inspired by a chapter that was done by GamerKid134. I really loved the idea behind his Grovyle x Servine lemon, so I decided to do my own interpretation of said concept, but this time with My Little Pony characters. If you're reading this Gamer, I'm sorry if I offended you or anything, I just wanted to write something fun. _

_By the way; Cover belongs to Scarlet-Spectrum on DeviantArt, image is called "Schoolgirl Dash + Speedpaint"_

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a regular Friday evening at Canterlot High. I was sitting at one of the classroom desks, drawing in my sketchbook. I hadn't really gotten into the mood and swing of things, not feeling inspired. Even if I was inspired, it wouldn't matter much, since my skills are poor.

As I was scribbling, trying to find my groove, I overhear some talking nearby. Recognizing the voices, I instinctively raised my head up. The popular girls were walking side by side with one another. Most people call them the Main Six, unsure what that meant, and each of them certainly were standouts. For one thing, they were ponies, and two, most guys have a keen interest in Rainbow Dash. Luckily for me, I've already been talking with her, and I just adore her. My eyes watched them talking to one another, and I can't help but focus my attention on her.

Rainbow Dash stood on her back legs, being simi-anthro in shape, but also having a familiar humanoid form. She was wearing the usual school attire, a red skirt to contrast to the white button up shirt she wore, and the white knee high stockings she had on. To me, her looks are only enhanced by her uniform, and her mane/tail help further my hunger for love.

After a little while, Dash notice me, and smiles. Once her friends left, she approaches me on the classroom desk.

"Hey!" she chirped. I greet her in reply, and she sits down on the chair next to me. Me and her have been friends for a few weeks now, and it's refreshing to have a young girl as a friend for once, and not be surrounded by.. nevermind. I shake my thoughts, and glance at her. "So what you've been up to?"

I turn my gaze down to my sketchbook. "Not much, just trying to find my groove."

Rainbow Dash looked at my doodles. I explained to her how I can't seem to find my swing into it, or even draw right. She seemed to sort of understand where I was coming from, even though she wasn't really an artist, to my knowledge.

The two of us chatted for a bit, talking about how our weeks have been. I must admit, that I'm not a master class speaker. However, My words managed to pull through, with no worries. Rainbow glanced at my drawings again. As time ticks by, I would look at her, and can't help but feel fuzzy within. Just seeing her face, the shape of her body, the fact that she's wearing something a little girly than usual, I can't help but feel the need to make this day a bit more interesting.

"So uh.. you busy today?" I ask. Rainbow darts her eyes to my face.

"No, why you ask?"

I glance at the table, thinking of what to say. "Well.. I was thinking you and I can go somewhere. I was thinking we could do somethin' fun."

Rainbow takes a moment to process what I said, before nodding.

"Sure, big guy! We can stop by my place. My parents are out, so the two of us have time alone." I can practically sense the aura within her voice, and with no hesitation agree to her words.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

We both entered the house, with me behind her. She leads me to the bedroom, with me glancing at the living room, kitchen, and hallway as we walked by. When Rainbow opened the door to her room, the room was somewhat unkempt, but it wasn't extremely noticeable. When I closed the door, I look at the corner of my eye, to see Rainbow standing next to the bed.

"So..." I begin, as I turned around to face her. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I've thought of perhaps playing some games on my PS4, like, some Call of Dusty.." she trails off. I slowly walk closer, wishing for the moment when me and her come together. "So.. we've got a lot of games to choose from."

I notice her blush, presumably thinking of something. I approach her slowly, as I lock eyes with each other.

"Rainbow.. may I tell you something?"

"Uhm.. well, I had something to say, too." she replies. I tilted my head to the side, wondering what she'll say.

"You and I have been hanging out for a while, and I've been interested in you. You're not like the other guys I've met, who feel the same, being dense and flirty and stuff.. But you, you're different. You're always aware of how others feel, and you take the time to sympathize with them. I-I will admit.. I would hug my pillow at night.. thinking it's you. So what I'm saying is," Rainbow shuts her eyes, feeling shy. "I.. I love you..."

Rainbow finishes her words. She quickly turns away, blushing madly. I sensed her embarrassment, and just remained silent. I couldn't help but smile, and come close. She kept her eyes closed, seemingly afraid of seeing what she thought would be me holding laughter. I'm now at least a foot away from her, as I reach for her cheek.

I whisper with a soft and understanding tone. "Don't feel embarrassed..."

Rainbow opens her eyes, as I gently held the side of her face, before shifting her gaze towards me, and softly planting my lips to hers. Rainbow's eyes widen, releasing a small muffled yelp, before her eyes slowly closed, melting into my touch. I kept kissing for a while, before we parted for air. She looks into my eyes, surprised.

"I love you too," I reply. "and I thought you'd be the one to laugh..."

Rainbow giggled slightly. She places her hooves onto my chest, before she makes eye contact.

"I wanna show you something, hope you like it." She then backs up slightly, before she turns away from me, facing the bed. Dash moves her hooves behind her, to gently lift the back part of her skirt. I'm given a full view of her panty clad flanks. She's wearing some nice white panties, which surprised me, since she usually isn't the type to wear girly stuff, but I don't care since I'm loving this. I blush as she turns her head to face me. Rainbow Dash gives me a shy, but confident smirk.

"Like what you see, big guy?" she teases. I remain silent, before nodding my head. Rainbow Dash turns around, still keeping her skirt lifted. She then reveals her front, which shows that her panties had a black bow on the navel part. She undoes her skirt, and allows it to fall to the floor, giving me a good look at her lower half. She then tries to unbutton her shirt, but found herself fumbling a bit. I sigh, and walk over to her.

"hey, may I help, please?" I ask. Rainbow was about to protest, but she sighs once my hands had a grasp on the buttons, undoing them for her. As I undid them, I see her bra peaking out, it was lacy and white, with a velvety black trim on the top of the cups. I feel myself growing harder and harder, as I strip her. My hands took the shoulder part of the fabric, and move the shirt down, guiding it off her shoulders, and down her arms behind her back. I give her a soft kiss on the lips as I work the last remaining part of her uniform off.

After we parted, I proceed to take my shirt off as well. She helped me get undressed, with her also helping in taking my pants off, leaving me in my underwear as well. I notice her sneaking a peak at my hard bulge. She looks into my eyes once more, and I stare into hers. She looks away again, seemingly embarrassed about something.

"I-i.. I hope you like white and black," she meets my eyes again, and smiles while blushing. "I bought them just for you."

I smiled at her admission, before moving in to her ear.

"Yes.. and I bought this for you, as well~" I whisper, as I pull out the condom, and showed it next to her face. She notices, and blushes madly. Rainbow blinked.

"Wait.. since when did you...-"

"I secretly pulled it out my pocket, before I got stripped." I answer her confusion. Dash giggles. After she finished her laughter, I push her softly onto the bed. I easily towered over her, as I move my hand down to gently kneed her chest through her top. Even though she wasn't huge, she had enough there to at least fill in the cups of her bra. She moans through our kiss, as the moment becomes more intimate.

I move my hands away from her breast, and behind her back, to unhook her. I swiftly unclasped her, and she was free. Rainbow made a sexy, and adorable sound as I undid her. She took her bra off, allowing me to see her. I move down to kiss and suckle her nipples, making her release a sharp gasp. I suckled a bit, before I move downward, planting soft kisses on the way down to her navel. I took a moment to observe the fabric of her panties, before I began to pull them down slowly.

I heard her whine above, impatiently. Her panties slipped off like a glove, and I was given a view of her perfectly shaped pussy. Her vulva was pulsing with need. I wasted no time, and gave her exactly what she wanted. I put my lips to hers, and began to suckle, as well as penetrate her insides with my tongue. Dash cried with pleasure above, as I tasted her vanilla juices.

I moved my tongue all around inside, making sure to get every spot imaginable. She shuttered, wrapping her legs around my head, and she arched her back. As I licked, sucked and kissed, I was rewarded with her love. But the best was yet to come. While I'm giving her pleasure, she had her hooves onto my head, keeping me there. I tried to move, but she was strong. I finally managed to free myself, and she looks at me, confused.

"W-why did you stop?" she asks, confused by me stopping my actions. I couldn't contain it anymore, and I sat up slightly. I started to pull my boxers down, so my cock could be free at last.

As Rainbow recovers from the after glow, she spots it, and blushes hard.

"B-buck.. you're so big..." Dash shivers. I snicker quietly, before I slipped the condom on.

"To answer your question, I saved best for last."

She grinned at my words, and she willingly spreads her legs for my cock. Dash then expresses the words I wished to hear. "Mount me..."

I then got into position, and aligned my shaft with her core. I was about to move, when she promptly stops me for a second.

"P-please… be careful..." she whispered. I blink, and look at her in the eyes.

"Huh? You've not done this before?" I ask. Rainbow blushes, before shaking her head no.

"I never reached this part!" she exclaimed. My gaze softened, with understanding. I gently pressed the tip to her entrance. We both sigh upon contact, before I slowly entered her, being careful not to thrust right away. I kept going, until I felt her hymen. I glance up at her, waiting for her. Dash closes her eyes, and braces herself.

I gently pushed through, and slowly but surely, I took her virginity. Rainbow cries out from the pain, and wraps her arms around my shoulders. I hug her, and kiss her neck, cheek and lips. I waited for a second, before she gives me the greenlight to continue. I began to thrust slowly, to work up a rhythm. She gives soft pants, and quiet moans.

Her moans and cries motivated me to slowly work up the pace. I'm still going at a moderate slow pace, but I can tell Rainbow could get bored for a bit. She makes eye contact with me, and asks to go faster. I nodded, and quickened my rhythm. After a few minutes, I was going faster and faster, as I heard Rainbow's moans, which only turned me on even more.

"A-ah! Ah Yeah!" Rainbow moans, as I continue to rock her with my cock. I felt my dick throb 24/7, as Rainbow Dash's cries, combined with the thoughts of her pantyshot and lingerie only turning me on once more. I keep thrusting, with my body trembling slightly from the moment. We both were getting a little sweaty, as our climaxes are drawing near.

"R-rainbow Dash..." I start. "I'm near..."

Rainbow pants and whines from the pent up feeling. With a few more thrusts, as well as picking up the pace, we both hit our limit. Rainbow Dash's eyes widen, as she releases a loud, sharpened gasp, as she cums all over me.

Her juices lubricate my rod, as I then hit orgasm as well. She shivers as my cock throbbed. I almost felt saddened that I won't able to fill her up, since my condom was there, however, I understood the reason why I couldn't just cum inside. Thanks to the condom, she won't get pregnant.

* * *

After the two of us washed up in the shower, we got under the covers to cuddle. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, locking them in place. I also wrapped my arms around her waist and abdomen, to make sure she was secure in my arms. Though she had some spare clothes for herself, I had to wear the same clothes as before, but fortunately the boxers weren't too soiled.

As I hold her in my arms, I nuzzle into the top of her head. She nuzzles into my chest, giving it a soft kiss. We were in bed wearing only our underwear, and she was wearing a black bra and matching panties. Just for my pleasure, she also had put some thigh high stockings on, to go along with her outfit.

I was about to drift to sleep, when she promptly asks me something.

"I wanna know this, I remember you being pretty shy when we first met... but now you've become a more confident dude." she pointed out. "Since when were you confident?"

"Yes, I was. Thanks to you, I'm like this." You whisper. "and by the way.. how did you become shy?"

She laughed, and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. I smiled as she made a cute noise into my throat. Needless to say, We were now lovers...

* * *

_And that's that. I hope you enjoyed this first fic. Though it isn't the first story I've ever written, it is my first fic on Fanfiction. I hope it satisfied some of you. I know it doesn't seem original, or even remotely good, but like I said in the beginning, this was just for kinky fun._

_Well, technically is isn't really kinky-it's Vanilla Sex, but hey, it's something. It's also a Birthday Present, but I guess by the time you're reading this, it's already past so... LATE Birthday Present, to myself._


End file.
